In a presence-based network, such as one that is used for instant messaging applications, so-called presence data is maintained by the network and includes such things as a user's status (e.g. away, out to lunch, logged in), songs that the user is currently listening to, the user's picture and the like. It would be desirable to provide additional information for a user to enhance the user's experience.